Take A Ride With Me
by Yoimxxxxxx
Summary: Sasuke was a thrill seeker; Neji would have rather stayed at home. Sasuke loved rollercoasters; Neji loved sitting on the bench. When Sasuke tricks Neji into going on the biggest ride at the amusement park, the long haired male finds it has a rather rewarding end. A SasuNeji Oneshot. AU


**Rated: **K+  
**Genre:** Friendship/Romance  
**Warning:** Yaoi (male x male), fluff

**Summary: **Sasuke was a thrill seeker; Neji would have rather stayed at home. Sasuke loved rollercoasters; Neji loved sitting on the bench. When Sasuke tricks Neji into going on the biggest ride at the amusement park, the long haired male finds it has a rather rewarding end.

**Take A Ride With Me**

Blistering heat, crowded walkways, and hurt feet were not Neji Hyuga's ideal way of spending his off day after a long work week. Well, why was the Hyuga at the Konoha Amusement Park on a Saturday afternoon?

Sasuke Uchiha: his best friend since second grade and future roommate in college that upcoming fall.

The raven haired male had pleaded that the brunette spend the afternoon with him, despite knowing one thing- Neji hated rollercoasters. Going at wind breaking speeds with your stomach feeling as though it was going to fall out your mouth and your head banging against the headrest was NOT something the Hyuga found fun.

They walked through the park, stopping at every line for every coaster, and as the Uchiha would get on, Neji would sit on the side. His long hair was tied back in a high ponytail to keep from sticking to his sweating skin. Black rimmed sunglasses shielded his sensitive irises from the overbearing light of the sun, and ultimately hid his narrowed eyes and wrinkled brow from being visible. Although he didn't want to be there, he also didn't want to spoil his friend's fun; he was already doing enough making him ride by himself.

Neji sat on a bench underneath a shade tree waiting for Sasuke to return; the snow cone he was currently devouring was the only thing making this trip bearable. As his delicate skin was being burned on the outside despite putting on half a bottle of sunblock before, his insides were cooled by the finely chopped ice that Sasuke had bought him two rides ago.

As he took another sip from the refreshing treat, he noticed those shoulder length, blue black tresses belonging to his friend flowing with the wind as he walked towards him. _Good, this is the last one_ he thought, downing the last remains of the melted ice and throwing the soggy paper in the trash bin next to him.

Standing up as the tall, toned body of alabaster skin was halfway to him, he grinned: partly because he didn't want Sasuke to know he was irritated, but mostly because he knew they would be leaving.

"So, how was that one?" he greeted Sasuke who had finally made his way through the crowd of people.

"It was awesome!" Sasuke exclaimed, giving a huge smile and placing his hands in his pocket. "You really should have rode with me."

Neji gave a weak chuckle, placing a hand behind his neck and rubbing slightly. "Yeah...no, you know rollercoasters aren't my thing."

"Yeah, it's a bummer. I don't know how you don't find high speeds and gravity defying turns exciting."

_And I don't see how you could even remotely think they're okay_, the Hyuga thought to himself behind a grin, turning in the direction of the exit. "You know me, I'm kind of a wimp, but oh well! I guess it's time to go."

"Unfortunately," the raven replied, facing the same way as Neji, and they began to walk.

Children were running about, screams floated throughout the park, and game attendants called from every which way to get them to play. However, they continued to trudge towards the exit which a happy Neji Hyuga was jumping for joy inwardly about; he couldn't wait to get in his car and blast the air to relieve his heated skin.

Before reaching the exit, Sasuke halted in his stride causing a confused brunette to turn back and look at him in question. "Why did you stop?"

"I completely forgot they opened that new ride. It's right over here; can we check it out?"

_DAMMIT _Neji cursed, those pale irises glaring at the Uchiha behind tinted frames. He could not be serious right now; only a few feet from the Neji's glory of going home, and he wanted to stop for another coaster?

"Well," Sasuke looked at the straight faced male, waiting for an answer. "Can we go or not?"

"I mean..."

"Come on, I've never rode it before. Please?"

_UGH, why must you do this to me?!_

"Yeah," Neji finally answered with a smile, "lets go." As Sasuke walked ahead of him, Neji slumped, dragging his feet and muttering his distaste under his breath. He was so ready to go, it wasn't even funny.

**xxx**

The line was long, the wait was half an hour, and the constant yelling ticked Neji's nerves as he held his arms across his chest. There was no bench to sit on near this ride; there was no shade tree to hide from the sun under, and the brunette male tapped his foot impatiently as they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"You're gonna ride with me this time, yeah?" Sasuke asked Neji, completely catching him off guard.

"Um, what?"

"You're gonna ride with me, yeah?" the Uchiha asked again, reaching his hand up to the other male and twirling a few strands of his long ponytail around his finger.

The Hyuga was straight faced. There was no charming him into riding. No, he was going to be adamant with that answer; he was not for feeling like croaking today. The heat, the noise, and his feet were enough torture as it was already.

"Please? I promise it will be worth it."

"Sasuke..."

"Come on, just this once?" the raven poked out his bottom lip, making a slight pouting face as he continued to twirl Neji's hair. "It'll be our first time riding together. Don't you want to say you AT LEAST did that with your best friend?"

_Don't go trying to make this all sentimental_, the brunette thought, rolling his eyes at the cute little face Sasuke was giving him. "How big is this thing?"

"Not big at all."

"Are their any huge drops?"

"I don't remember seeing one."

The Hyuga's eyebrow rose. "Is my stomach going to kill me after this?"

"Most likely no. I don't think it's like one of those coasters."

"Mhm," Neji pondered, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll get on with you."

"Yes!" Sasuke cheered, grinning and removing his fingers from the brunette locks. "Lets do this thing."

**xxx**

The line had moved considerably since Neji had agreed to get on with Sasuke, and the simple irony of that made his stomach churn. Approaching the seats of the car, he felt an uprising come into his throat as his nerves became frazzled, and he had the slightest tremor to his limbs.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he noted, placing a hand over his mouth as the gates to get on opened.

"Oh come on, you can't chicken out on me now," Sasuke pushed him forward.

There were four to a car, and Neji found himself in the middle- Sasuke on the end and a couple appearing to be on a date on the other side. They clicked the seat belts and pulled the bar over their laps to secure they were in there. Neji removed the sunglasses atop his nose as he was not looking to lose his special hundred dollar shades on this thing.

"Are you sure this isn't going to kill me?" he looked over at Sasuke who gave a big laugh at the question.

"Stop being so paranoid. It isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad?!" the woman with bubblegum hair and piercing green eyes next to him shouted. "Try worst ride in the park!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, dude," the short, blonde haired guy with sea blue eyes next to her chimed in. "What do you expect from the biggest ride in the park?"

"BIGGEST RIDE IN THE PARK?!" Neji's silver tinted irises widened, and his heart began to thrash around in his chest. "What the hell, Sasuke! Did you know this?!"

Panicked white eyes and a heavily panting Neji looked in the direction of a seriously laughing Sasuke. So, this bastard DID know, huh? And poor Neji fell right into his trap without even suspecting a thing?

"Oh hell no, I'm getting off."

Sasuke continued to laugh, wiping the few tears that threatened to slip from the corners of his eyes as he answered Neji. "Neji, I promise it's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself; you do this on the regular!" At this point the brunette male was waving his hand in the air in an attempt to get an attendants attention, only to go unnoticed.

"Alright everyone," the conductor called over the intercom, and the car moved forward. "Enjoy the ride!"

"Wait, dammit! I said I wanted to get off!"

"It's too late now; lets just enjoy, right?" Sasuke closed his eyes, smiling wide at his friend who was giving his the deadliest glare you could ever receive from someone.

The car was moving painfully slow as it pulled to the top of the structure; the girl next to him was being soothed by her boyfriend while she did a sort of breathing technique. Others were chatting away about the impending drop and some guy was yelling "LETS GO BABY!" at the front of the cars.

Neji, however, was squeezing the life out of the metal bar and had his eyelids shut tight. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, his knees quivered, and he felt as though he was going to explode from the aching in his stomach. Why did he listen to Sasuke? Why did he have to get sucked in by his cute little habits when he wanted something?

The questions ran threw Neji's mind as the chain dragging the car along turned, and he felt the pressure in his ears get thicker as they climbed up. "Please, please, please let me get off this thing okay," he began to say over and over again; the twisting of his stomach becoming unbearable as his nervousness turned to frenzy.

Sasuke chuckled, looking at his friend in such a compromising state. "Neji, it's going to be okay."

"I suggest you don't TALK to me right now, Uchiha," the brunette male barked, only receiving more of a chuckle from the raven.

The car's moving became even slower as they steadily reached the top, and Neji swore his heart was going to burst out of his chest at how hard it was pumping. "I really hate you right now...I...I..." his sentence was cut off when the turning of the chain stopped, and something "popped" as if it had let go.

"Here we go, Neji!"

"No...NO, CAN WE TURN BAC-"

The car flew in a downward drop, and Neji inhaled sharply from the force; wind was blasting him in the face as the coaster cruised and loud shrills rang in his ears. The thing about it: they were his shrills. He screamed, he gripped, and the water leaking from his overly sensitive retinas would have made you thought he was seriously crying; maybe he was since his stomach felt as if, just like he thought, it was going to come out his throat.

There were loops. There were twists. There were screams. There was laughter. There were groans. There were curses. There were prayers, and Neji felt himself compress in his seat. He felt so heavy from the pressure he felt as the rollercoaster soared along the tracks, and he didn't know how much more he could handle. And then suddenly, a subtle place of lips to his cheek lightened his air. It completely took his mind off what was happening at the moment as the caught off guard male grew confused.

_A kiss?_ He questioned, looking to the male next to him with his hands up in the air and the toothiest grin plastered to his flawless features. He took a hand from the bar and placed it to his still kiss wet cheek, and he felt his body become warm. Not from the sun or from being upset about being tricked, but he was...blushing. The movements around him seemed to slow down as he looked at his best friend. He blushed a furious red when deep obsidian irises looked into his own, and a small smile was given in response.

_Sasuke just...kissed me._

**xxx**

The ride was over, the people were exiting, and a disoriented Neji wobbled down the exit ramp. His sleek ponytail had hairs flying in every direction; his v-neck was now wrinkled, and he had a hand on his abused stomach, heaving as he walked along.

Sasuke had been in front again, looking at the screens where pictures had been taken while on the rollercoaster. Attendees laughed at the plethora of faces others had made during the experience before continuing through the park. The Hyuga had managed to make it to the raven, leaning forward to place his hands on his knees and collect himself before he splurged all over the place.

"You know," he gasped, choking down the uprising in his throat, "I ought to kick your ass for that."

"Why?" the Uchiha stood there, still gazing at the screens.

_Did he just ask..._"Why?!" the brunette stood up, fixing those eyes with furrowed brows at his best friend, still heavily panting, "because I felt like I was about to die! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't see! And-"

His rant was cut short when Sasuke pointed to the screen in the bottom left corner. "There," he said, looking at the Hyuga who was staring at the monitor in awe.

"Wait- you..."

"Yep."

On the screen was the proof; it was the moment Sasuke had kissed Neji. With Neji's frantic expression, Sasuke had the softest look on his face as his lips were pressed into the Hyuga's cheek. _So it did happen?_ The brunette thought to himself, turning to the raven haired male with a grin on his face.

"How did you know that camera was there?"

"I've rode this ride plenty of times. It's not like it's new or anything."

The dumbfounded look on Neji's face made Sasuke burst into a chuckle. "You have got to be shitting me," the Hyuga tried to piece the events together. How in the hell could he have not known this?! How could he have been so gullible to believe the ride had been new, and that Sasuke, being the adrenaline junky that he was, hadn't rode it yet!?

"Heh, I wanted to surprise you," Sasuke trailed off, moving closer to his friend, "when I asked you if you would do me the pleasure of dating me?"

Neji shook his head; each of the loose strands of his ponytail whipped in front of his face, and his mouth fell open. "Wait- what?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend, Neji," the Uchiha stated, pulling one of Neji's hands into his own. "We've been together since the second grade, and over time, well, feelings came up. I can't see myself being without you just as my best friend, so why not date?"

The brunette blinked owlishly at his friend, and he felt slender fingers graze his skin to push a few hairs behind his ear. The bright rose burned into his cheeks, and _got dammit_, he was blushing again.

"So what do you say?" the raven asked, giving the same genuine smile he gave Neji while they were on the rollercoaster.

"Ye-yeah," the brunette stuttered, still trying to wrap his mind around things. "I- can't see myself without you either."

Sasuke gave a "heh" in response, dropping the hand he was holding and going to the counter to ask the cashier for a print of the picture. Neji stood there: shocked, confused, and...flattered by the actions of his best friend, well now boyfriend. _Sasuke and I, dating?_ He thought as the wind blew through his cocoa ponytail; those stray hairs tickled his nose snapping him from his thoughts, and he swatted them away.

"My hair is a mess, Sasuke!" the brunette shouted towards the man walking back to him with something in his hand.

"Why don't I go buy you another snow cone, and we can finally go home? Hey, I'll even drive," he offered pushing the hairs behind his boyfriend's ears again, and Neji gave him a pout.

"Alright fine," the male put his sunglasses back on to hide those beautiful squinted eyes from the still blazing sunlight, "but to make it up to me for tricking me like that, I want a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, a date."

Sasuke shook his head, let out a chuckle and grinned. "Alright, a date it is," he laced his fingers with Neji's and gave him a kiss on the lips before they turned to walk in the direction of the exit.

"I still want my snowcone, though."

"Hn, anything for you, babe."

/End.

**A/N: **Don't you just love a sweet Sasuke? :D


End file.
